


in warm water swimming down

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Bodily Fluids, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Huddling For Warmth, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In A Cave, Woman on Top, forced together, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: Kylo and Rey are forced to huddle for warmth while they wait out a snowstorm when Rey's stomach rumbles. Kylo improvises.No spoilers for TLJ.





	in warm water swimming down

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no explanation for this. None. It was requested by an anon on the ReyloHardKinks blog, so I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 
> 
> Two years ago I read the amazing Laiche, which seriously woke something up inside me I never knew I needed. Two years later, and I'm writing this. FUCKIN' FULL CIRCLE, GUYS. 
> 
> Merry fuckin' Christmas.

It was getting cold. Rey’s body had started shaking long ago, and Kylo was beginning to feel the same tremors start all over his body as they watched the snowstorm continue to rage just outside of the cave they’d managed to secure for the evening. Their sabers off to the side, surviving was the name of the game that night, and though they’d been able to create a fire it was hardly enough to keep the both of them warm. 

But suggesting they did anything else would be grounds for a beheading from the brunette sitting across from him and as close to the fire as she dared. He wasn’t happy about having to sit there and watch her shaking become more violent, and her head snapped up as she sensed his displeasure through the bond. 

“Sorry that you’re stuck with me,” she spat, clearly drawing her own interpretation of the feelings she was receiving on the opposite end of their connection. Her eyes narrowed, her teeth flashed, and he felt a thrill of arousal bolt through him faster than he had any right to. Fuck. 

“It’s not that,” he said with a roll of his eyes, as though he could play it off if he deflected enough. Right. “Your teeth are chattering so loudly I can hear them.”

Rey made a sound something between a scoff and a snort, and even without looking up from the fire he could all but hear her roll her eyes. “Yeah. I’ll get on stopping that.” 

He paused. Did he do this? Did he dare? “Come here, scavenger.” He put as much affection in the nickname as possible, and felt her surprise as he looked up at her, showing her he meant it as much as he could. 

“What trick is this?” 

“Not a trick. But the only way we’re going to survive this is together. Not with a fire between us.” 

“I think I’d rather burn.” There was no mirth in her voice, and now he was the one rolling his eyes at her dramatics. 

“Look, I’m not trying to be an ass, but there’s . . . what’s the point, really, in fighting if you’re going to let the cold get to you in the end?” He shifted, catching her gaze even as she pointedly looked away, trying to escape the truth of his words in favor of ignoring the reason he was offering. “If you were just looking for an easy death, you could’ve just asked me to behead you with my saber. But you fight back, so that means you aren’t interested in giving up. You aren’t looking to die. So don’t. And get your ass over here so that you don’t freeze before the sun comes up.” 

He didn’t think she’d go for it. There was a certain spark in her eyes that would be his downfall if he wasn’t careful, one that promised she wasn’t interested in listening to what he had to say. That same spark threatened to catch him on fire and burn him to ash if he wasn’t careful. Even as she rose, and stepped around the fire to come and sit next to him, he thought he still might be on the receiving end of doom, counting every heartbeat as though it might be his last. 

When she rested her head against his shoulder, and let him wrap his arms around her, he thought he might at last have gotten her to listen. 

  
  


It was a surprise when it didn’t take much more prompting for her to agree that, really, if they were going to do this, they might as well shed the layers that kept their skin separate. After all, Kylo was decidedly serious about not dying in the night because of her stubbornness, and he was just glad Rey felt the same. 

His thoughts shifted ever-so slightly as she pressed her body up against his, her face buried against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, and his cloak wrapped around the two of them like some sort of blanket, while their clothes served as a barrier between themselves and the ground. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. Somehow, he doubted the blankets and emergency care back on his own ship would’ve kept him warmer than Rey’s body against his, say nothing about the smooth expanses of her skin that were left open to his fingertips. As he dragged his fingers over her waist gently he felt his cock give a start in interest. Yeah, he hadn’t thought about this part, not in as much detail as it deserved at least. How was it that a scavenger could be so smooth to the touch? He dragged his nails down the base of her spine, careful to stop just short of the swell of her well defined backside, and felt her shiver against him. 

“Ren,” she hissed warningly. It didn’t make his erection flag, much to his disappointment. Why would anything ever be easy?

“I can turn around and you can hold me if you’d rather,” he murmured, wondering if it would be any easier if he wasn’t looking directly at her--somehow he doubted it. 

She didn’t say anything, but he felt confusion on her end of their bond. Had she never considered that it could go that way? It felt a little silly, truthfully, and he looked down to tell her that  _ really  _ he didn’t mind, when he caught her staring at his chest. He hadn’t even noticed, but his nipples had begun to leak, likely due to the cold and then the immediate warm and press of her soft body against his. Her eyes had gone wide with wonder, and that curiosity he felt bloomed into interest as she reached up to tweak his left nipple. Kylo groaned quietly and watched her body jump with her gasp as milk eased slowly out of the tip, drooling down the round muscle of his pec. 

In the silence that had fallen between them, he could hear her stomach grumble, and some strange sense of duty overtook him. “You can have some if you’d like.” 

Her eyes left the spectacle in front of her to look up at him, searching his face as though expecting to see him laughing at her. When he didn’t, when he offered her a slow, languid smile instead, she wet her lips and looked back down. “I’ve never--I mean, I knew, obviously, but it’s not something I’ve seen before.” 

Not many did. It wasn’t exactly something he did in public. He reached his nearest hand up to the back of her neck, and guided her slowly closer. The heat of her breath against his skin, hypersensitive already with anticipation, only made him harder, and when she wrapped her lips around the bud, and ran her tongue over the trail of spilled milk to lap it up, he couldn’t help but groan. The noise reverberated between them, and when she sucked it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. What had once been a source of his shame, when he’d found out what his body could do, now lit him up from the inside out. Her tongue moved with deft, slow strokes, teasing his areola as she hollowed her cheeks and eased him over onto his back so that she could get a better angle. Kylo moved without hesitation, dragging his hand through her hair as his other settled on her waist to keep her settled there. He didn’t think he ever wanted her to stop, and his cock twitched where it had come to rest between her ass cheeks, seeking out the same friction, same heat that his nipple was receiving. He could practically feel her sucking him dry, and it was with some embarrassment that he realized his other nipple was leaking all over, dribbling milk down his chest and between them as she slowly reduced him to a whining, whimpering mess. 

She pulled off of his right pec with a slow, wet pop, gaze still hungry when she turned to look at his second and found the mess he’d made. Her lips slick with spit and milk, she grinned up at him through her lashes. “Someone’s getting a little excited and ahead of himself, aren’t you?” 

He whined low in his throat, unable to coherently say much more, but she didn’t seem to need it. Wordlessly now, she leaned over and traced the pale white trail with the flat of her tongue. Sweat mingled with his milk, but if she minded she didn’t say a thing. 

No, she arched her back, sliding her ass against his cock, and sucked his left nipple into her mouth before he could properly comprehend what was going on. 

‘You taste so good.’ He could hear her words through the bond, feel her pleasure, and felt tears leaking out the corners of his eyes at how  _ perfect  _ she felt atop of him. How whole, and  _ good  _ he for the first time since he could remember. When she dragged her teeth across the tip of the bud he actually cried out, the sound high and needy, and bitten off at the end as he shoved his fist into his mouth. 

Rey sat up and pulled away as he did that, scowling as she took his hand away from his mouth, and instead kissed him. She tasted sweet, sweeter than she had any right to be, and warm as a summer’s day. She tasted like him, and he decidedly had to have more. 

“I want to hear you,” she growled when she pulled away for air, eyes blown nearly black in the firelight, before she licked and sucked her way back down his throat and shoulders, picking back up where she’d left off by swirling his nipple around with her tongue, and sucking harder than ever before. 

This time, when his hips jerked forward, he managed to shift them just so, and slide the first inch or so of his cock into her. She froze, as did he, waiting for the definitive pain to hit him as she retaliated for Kylo taking advantage of the situation. He was certain he’d died and gone to heaven when she just groaned and slid the rest of the way down, cunt soaking wet enough to take his cock inch by inch. She let him set the pace, refusing to stop drinking him dry as his hips snapped up against hers. Both hands found her waist, and while one held her in place, the other rubbed and worried at her clit, thumb pulling the hood back while the middle finger replicated her tongue’s movements on the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. 

She finished with a whimper, pulling off of his left pec and practically drooling as she sat back on her haunches and rocked her hips atop of him. Her breasts bounced ever so slightly with every shift, and Kylo was just as drawn to them as she was his, his teeth dragging against the sensitive swell of skin and muscle, before his own lips wrapped around the bud and he returned the favor in kind. 

As they came in tandem, Kylo painting the insides of her cunt with his spend, he wondered whether she’d let him return the favor one of these times and taste her for a change. As they came down, their sweat covered bodies slipping against one another, Rey curled up on her side next to him once more, sleepily kissing his chest with bleary, half opened eyes and curious, slow fingers. “I liked that,” she admitted softly. “I liked it a lot.” 

“So did I,” Kylo said, having to clear his throat to keep his voice from breaking. Force, she was sweet as a housecat when she was sleepy. Swallowing was getting difficult, as was breathing, as she placed one last kiss on his swollen, nearly purpled nipple, before falling asleep. Her fingers had curled around his back, as though forcing him to stay exactly where he was, and he didn’t dare move. There were worse ways to fall asleep, after all. 


End file.
